A Dash of Cream In My Coffee
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: In which Hiroto uses pick-up lines and Midorikawa just wants coffee. Starbucks AU.


**Kiyo's Note: **I needed a break from 'Play My Heart'. So here I am, with a HiroMido one-shot. I re-watched Inazuma Eleven a few days ago, and I was attacked with feels. A lot of them. HiroMido feels scattered everywhere. I have fallen deep into this fandom and there is no going back.

**Summary: **In which Hiroto uses pick-up lines and Midorikawa just wants coffee.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

**Warnings: **Nothing.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa Ryuuji sighed.<p>

Why had he decided that a course in Literature had been the best course to pursue? Oh right. He'd decided it himself._  
><em>

Finals week had been torture and he was glad that it was finally over. No more books, no more pulling all-nighters, no more studying... It was all over and done with.

The amount of coffee he had consumed during the week was ridiculous. Being a coffee lover, he didn't mind. The drink was practically a gift from the Gods for University people everywhere.

Speaking of the black liquid, he could sure go for some right about was that _addicted _to the stuff. Be it an espresso, latte or any other type of coffee, he would down the stuff when he had any opportunity to do so.

Speaking of which... Was there a coffee shop within near vicinity?

The Lord of coffee was smiling upon him as he spotted a Starbucks not too far from where he was standing.

_Sweet coffee, here I come!_

* * *

><p>Kiyama Hiroto smiled as he gave a female teenager her cup of coffee. "Thank you for waiting!"<p>

The latter blushed, giggled and took her order. "No, thank _you _for taking my order."_  
><em>

Hiroto kept the smile on his face until the girl went away, The smile instantly disappeared.

_'That was the 5th girl today. I feel bad for getting their hopes up, but i'd rather not disappoint them when they find out I'm gay.' _Hiroto let out a wry chuckle as he remembered the many girls he had disappointed back in high school. The slaps were expected too.

The red-head let out a sigh. Sure, he was interested in dating but he had never come across anyone who was interested. Even if they were, they were scared off by his endless flirting. He couldn't help it! It was an automatic impulse.

He looked around the shop. Today was one of the 'lazy' days. Not many people were in and he couldn't be more glad. The usual flood of customers could get overwhelming at times.

"Kiyama, could you handle the cash register for a while? I need to make a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up some stuff." Gouenji Shuuya was a fellow co-worker of his. They had become quick friends after finding out that the other was attending the same university. He didn't look the part, but Hiroto had quickly figured out that Gouenji had a partner.

Hiroto smirked.

"... I'm guessing Kidou-kun scolded you and you have to make dinner tonight?"

Gouenji shrugged his shoulders. "Relationships aren't always about fun times. See you in an hour!" The platinum blond grabbed his bag, and ran out the shop, bumping into someone on his way. "Sorry about that!"

Hiroto smiled in amusement. '_Not all fun times, eh?'_

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the person Gouenji had bumped into had approached the counter and was now waving his hand in front of the red-head in an effort to catch his attention.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa waved his hand one more time, but it didn't seem to faze the red-head on the slightest. The green-haired teenager was getting irritated now. Thank God the server was good-looking at least. Flaming red hair, teal-coloured eyes..<p>

He quickly shook his head. Why on Earth did that thought enter his mind? The guy's handsome, for crying out loud. He must have a girlfriend.

Midorikawa cleared his throat.

"Um.. excuse me?"

That seemed to shake the red-head out of his reverie. The server blinked before looking at him. _'_

_He has really nice eyes...'_

Midorikawa gulped. He didn't usually strike up conversations with strangers but this guy seemed... different.

"Uh.. hey? Are you okay?"

The red-head blinked again, before his face broke out into a smile. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for the concern. Would you like to place your order now?"

* * *

><p>"Hm.. I'll go with a Matcha Frappuccino, please."<p>

"All right. Your name, please?" Hiroto drew out a Sharpie marker and was prepared to write the customer's name.

"Midorikawa." The green-haired teen smiled.

"Ah, got it. My name's Kiyama Hiroto, as my nametag says. Just call me Hiroto. There we go... and, uh.. Midorikawa-san?"

"Yeah?"

"... Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

The other boy flushed a deep red once he had let the words sink in. "E-eh..?"

Hiroto smirked. He turned around and started to prepare the necessary ingredients. He had no idea why he'd started flirting, but the green-haired guy across the counter had somehow caught his attention. Lime green hair, jet-black eyes.. He was actually quite cute. He'd decided to try out another line.

"Hey, would you mind grabbing my arm?"

The other boy blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"So I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel."

This time, the boy was prepared. The red-head saw the other smirk. "Reduce the sugar in my drink. You're sweet enough already."

It was Hiroto's turn to blush. He'd try another line.

"If being cute was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

The green-haired teenager blush. Looks like he used a good one. "W-well... you look so good you made me forget my pick-up line!"

The poor boy was red in the face and the red-head swore he could see steam emanating from his ears.

Hiroto laughed.

"Nice try. Got any other good ones?"

* * *

><p>Their conversation went on for a good 5 minutes, throwing lame pick-up lines at one another. Midorikawa had to admit, this guy was the king of pick-up lines. Once Hiroto was done making his drink, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He had enjoyed talking to the guy, even if it was only for a few minutes.<p>

He took his drink and prepared to say goodbye when...

"Hey. I get off from my shift in an hour so.. Mind sticking around? We can hang out after that."

... Well.

He hadn't expected _that_, to say the least. The guy was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Oh, right. He wanted an answer.

"It's okay if you have plans. I wouldn't want to be a hindrance-"

"Ah! No, not at all. I'll stay for a while." Midorikawa smiled. He saw the red-head give a little sigh of relief before looking back at him.

"Great. Oh, and Midorikawa-san?"

"You don't have to sound so formal. What is it?"

"Do you come to Starbucks often?"

"... Hiroto, no."

"Because I like you a latte."

Midorikawa resisted the urge to throw his drink at him.

He just sighed. He looked around the room, his eyes settling on a nearby table. He decided to sit there while waiting for the red-head. He plopped into the seat. His eyes wandered around before the writing on his cup caught his eye.

_'Huh? I only told him my name... Did he write something else?"_

Hoping with all his might it wasn't another pick-up line, he turned the cup around in his hands and nearly had a heart attack once he saw what was written.

Hiroto had written his number on it.

Needless to say, the greeen-haired boy's face remained red until the end of Hiroto's shift.

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later<strong>

"Ryuuji? Hiroto looked at his boyfriend, who was currently engrossed in something on his laptop.

The other boy didn't even spare his lover a glance. "Hm? What is it, Hiroto?"

"... If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."

The other boy paused his typing, before looking at the red-head. "Seriously, Hiroto? This again?"

"If God made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself." The red-head was smirking now.

Midorikawa sighed. "Seriously... how do you come up with all these lines? I've known you for a few years now and you never seem to run out of them."

"Do you know what my shirt is made out of?"

"What, Hiroto?" Midorikawa could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Boyfriend material~" The red-head practically sang the words out.

"You're lucky I love you."

"And I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, you got me there, you cheesy excuse of a goofball."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyo's note: <strong>... so much fluff. So much. I love Starbucks and I love HiroMido, so this is the result. Point out mistakes if you see any? Review if you'd like!


End file.
